<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's the Lucky (Wo)Man? by minghao_o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454976">Who's the Lucky (Wo)Man?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/minghao_o'>minghao_o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>meraki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secretary Wen Junhui, haha straight im not straight, i'm kinda blitzed rn and cant think straight, neither is this work, nothing to see here just wonwoo being wonwoo, proposal ???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/minghao_o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh don’t cry,” Minghao looked up from his food. “There are plenty of fish in the sea. Besides, Bossman is a vicious shark who’ll tear you into pieces.”</p>
<p>“First of all,” he took a big gulp of air. “I do not have a crush on Sir. Second, he’s more like a friendly dolphin.”</p>
<p>His friend gave him a dead look in the eye. “Dolphins drag people to the bottom of the sea and leave them there to die. Anyway, I wonder who the lucky woman is, and please let me know her ways of tolerating Sir. I can’t stand being in the same room as him for two hours, imagine a whole lifetime!” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>meraki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's the Lucky (Wo)Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i forced myself to shit out a sequel bc yall liked ceo wonu and sec jun so much. this was not beta'ed and was sitting in my drafts for the longest time. hope u enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took him a while but by the time Junhui realized, he had already burnt his hand. He was still in a daze, last night replaying in his head. He knows he should have paid more attention to the coffee he’s pouring but who wouldn’t think about the love of your life suddenly proposing to you in the middle of your fancy date in a five-star Michelin restaurant. To sum it all up, the way Wonwoo proposed was very Wonwoo of him. </p>
<p>It had been one of those nights Junhui had allowed himself to be spoiled by Wonwoo. He was peacefully enjoying his medium-rare steak when Wonwoo said, “If same-sex marriage was legal here, would you marry me?” </p>
<p>Junhui pondered on it for a moment and replied, “Of course.” Why wouldn’t he? Wonwoo has always held a special place in his heart. He truly believes he is the one for him. </p>
<p>Nothing, however, could have prepared him for what Wonwoo did next. He rummaged for something in his pocket, held it in front of Junhui, and opened a tiny box. It revealed a simple yet beautiful ring. It was a gold band with diamonds embedded within it. Wonwoo looked up at him, “Good, cause it would be embarrassing to return this to the nice lady who convinced me you would love this particular one.” </p>
<p>Junhui choked on the broccoli he was eating. Wonwoo quickly went over to the other side of the table to hand him a glass of water and to pat his back. He muttered a small “thanks” and noticed the hand patting his back was trembling more than usual. The young CEO is known to have hand tremors but Junhui is more than familiar with its extent, and that’s how he realized Wonwoo was serious—and nervous—about this.</p>
<p>The searing pain of the burn hadn’t stopped and Junhui wondered why. He looked down; he hadn’t stopped pouring in the first place. The pain only registering now, he yelped and dropped his mug. A loud crash resonated throughout the room. </p>
<p>“Junhui, you okay?” Someone peeked in from the door. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he shouted over his shoulder. “Don’t mind me.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t exactly fine, more like sad. That was his favorite mug. He sighed and picked up each piece of the shattered ceramic, then threw it in the trash. He just stared at the puddle of coffee on the floor because damn, he really liked that mug. </p>
<p>✩°｡⋆⸜(ू˙꒳˙ )</p>
<p>Wonwoo arrives at the office at exactly 8:00 am and leaves at 6:00 pm every day of the week except for the last (reserved for special time with Junhui). Junhui’s morning routine is shaped around Wonwoo’s. Being the latter’s secretary isn’t the worst thing in the world, but it isn’t the best either. He wakes up at 5:00 am, takes a quick bath, eats toast, and leaves for work by 5:45. He takes the 6:00 am bus to the inner city and arrives by 6:30. He greets the morning-shift guards at the office, and they usually greet back. He finishes turning on all the lights and airconditioning units by 6:15, something that is actually not part of his job description but does because he is, more often than not, the first person inside the building. 6:16 to 7:45 is Junhui’s “me time.” He would make coffee in the break room, relax for a while, arrange documents, check the CEO’s schedule, and call Wonwoo for his daily good morning. He then heads back down and weaves through his coworkers who have just arrived and heads out and into the closest 24-hour cafe. He orders an americano with double-shot espresso, strides towards the lobby, takes the elevator to the lower ground parking, and waits for 5 minutes for Wonwoo to arrive. </p>
<p>Today wasn’t any different except after Wonwoo had stepped out of his car, he greeted the guard by the elevator. Both Junhui and the said guard were in a state of mild shock. That was new. Greetings were certainly not part of his routine. The secretary mentally noted the CEO’s good mood—maybe he could finally break the news of the sudden sales drop today. </p>
<p>They entered the elevator. As Junhui was about to press the button for the highest floor, Wonwoo rushed to do it before him. Junhui’s heart fluttered as he saw a glimpse of the other’s fourth finger. A ring matching his. He smiled to himself, looked up, and saw Wonwoo smiling at him as well. </p>
<p>✩°｡⋆⸜(ू˙꒳˙ )</p>
<p>Another one of Junhui’s “me time” is lunch break. A full hour of just him and food—and the occasional Minghao. Minghao eats way before him. He prioritizes work over everything. He likes to draw a line between work and the personal lives of both himself and his coworkers. So Junhui knows gossip gets bad when Minghao, of all people, knows and talks about it. </p>
<p>“Are you sad?” Minghao asked as he took a seat in front of the other.</p>
<p>He stared at the art director.</p>
<p>“You know... because your little crushie is engaged.”</p>
<p>He spat out his food and sputtered. He was at a loss for words. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t cry,” Minghao looked up from his food. “There are plenty of fish in the sea. Besides, Bossman is a vicious shark who’ll tear you into pieces.”</p>
<p>“First of all,” he took a big gulp of air. “I do not have a crush on Sir. Second, he’s more like a friendly dolphin.”</p>
<p>His friend gave him a dead look in the eye. “Dolphins drag people to the bottom of the sea and leave them there to die. Anyway, I wonder who the lucky woman is, and please let me know her ways of tolerating Sir. I can’t stand being in the same room as him for two hours, imagine a whole lifetime!” </p>
<p>Minghao continued his rant and somehow veered into complaining about how Mingyu’s tie does not go with the rest of his suit. Junhui tuned out the rest of the conversation, opting to think about what he should do about the rumors instead. </p>
<p>✩°｡⋆⸜(ू˙꒳˙ )</p>
<p>“Come on, Wonwoo. I swear, your secret is safe with me.” Jeonghan pleaded as he pretended to zip his mouth, lock it, and throw the key away. </p>
<p>“As if,” Wonwoo scoffed. “No secret is safe with you. The zipper on your mouth is defective, you should try sewing them shut instead.”</p>
<p>“How harsh,” he feigned offense and sat at a corner of Wonwoo’s table. “How could you say that to your best man?”</p>
<p>“Who says you’re my best man?” What the CEO actually meant was Who says there’s going to be a need for a best man. There’s no plan for a wedding simply because there can’t be a wedding. People there still pray the gay away and believe the homos are going to hell.</p>
<p>“Me! Who else could be worthy of such a position?” </p>
<p>Wonwoo simply stared.</p>
<p>“We’re practically brothers at this point, and I love you like one too.”</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’ve known you since your diaper days. We grew up together.” </p>
<p>“Our parents are friends. We have no choice.” Wonwoo deadpanned.</p>
<p>“We would be at each other’s houses all the time.” </p>
<p>“You were forced to babysit me.”</p>
<p>“I was at both your middle school and high school graduations,” Jeonghan sang in a jolly tone.</p>
<p>“You’re not special, so was everyone else in my school.”</p>
<p>“I was there when you—”</p>
<p>Whatever Jeonghan was about to say was interrupted by three gentle knocks on the door. Wonwoo gave a go for the person to step in, and his heart stopped. A peek of the top of its head was enough for Wonwoo to know it was Junhui. He went from butterflies in his stomach to wanting to empty his stomach through his mouth. Wonwoo hoped Jeonghan wasn’t able to catch the shift in his mood, though he doubts he didn’t. </p>
<p>Jeonghan is a blessing from the gods if you were Wonwoo’s parents. Jeonghan was gifted with both very sharp observational skills and perfect intuition. A once over at Wonwoo was enough for him to know exactly how his day went—if he got a good grade on his test, if he accidentally slept through class, if he encountered a cat on his way to school, if he received a confession letter. It did not help that Jeonghan is a person who likes to share, and it absolutely did not help that their parents like to hold weekly dinners at each other’s homes. </p>
<p>Wonwoo had three mini heart attacks as Jeonghan took a look at Junhui. One glance at his left hand was enough confirmation for him. Junhui simply walked towards Wonwoo, both hands fully exposed due to the documents he was holding. Wonwoo let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He thanked every god out there. No sign of the ring anywhere.</p>
<p>Jeonghan looked back at Wonwoo and glared at him. The CEO tried his best to look clueless. Jeonghan stood up, sighed, excused himself saying he hasn’t eaten lunch yet, and walked out the door. </p>
<p>Junhui and Wonwoo listened to the fading footsteps and relief washed over them. The secretary went to stand next to where the CEO was sitting. He slowly revealed to him the ring-turned-necklace. They smiled at each other.</p>
<p>“You know,” Junhui started. “Even Minghao is wondering who your secret lover is.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo hummed in response.</p>
<p>“So I asked Shua-hyung if he had some spare yarn from his knitting obsession and tada!” he motioned towards the makeshift necklace. </p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around his waist, to bring the other closer, and buried his face onto his torso. Junhui repeatedly patted his head. Wonwoo broke the silence. “You didn’t have to do that if you wanted everybody to know.” </p>
<p>Junhui waited for a second before saying “Do you want everybody to know?”</p>
<p>Conversation with Wonwoo, once again, was interrupted with rapid knocking. </p>
<p>“Let’s talk about this later,” Wonwoo whispered before letting go of Junhui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to the end of the shitstorm. there was supposed to be some angst there at the end but it felt too forced so i took it out. again i have a lot more planned for them, if u want more let me know. leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed. thank you !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>